


作詞不易

by Cheerful_af



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_af/pseuds/Cheerful_af
Summary: 他問他該寫什麼歌詞，即使沒有用上，他也永遠記得那人說了什麼。





	作詞不易

**Author's Note:**

> 莫名奇妙的短文，不甜不虐，前後接不太起來的垃圾文章。

⠀⠀「我受不了了。」他們的Frontman砸出這句話，用砸的，連同那疊沾滿手汗的、邊緣被撕得相當破爛的筆記本內頁。大家都想說出口，已經想了很久，從這次聚會開始後的每一分、每一秒，都有人想留下這句話然後走人。這麼小的房裡擠九個男人已經很痛苦，何況他們應該要做出曲子卻沒有人有想法。  
⠀⠀「好歹決定一些主題。」Shawn忍不住說道，他已經懶得維持大家的情緒，只想立刻戴上面具去做點不用大腦的事，但這支美國新金屬樂的龍頭樂團，現在寫不出任何一點狗屎。  
⠀⠀「現在，一個人提一件不滿的事。」Corey無奈地眨眼、攤手，表達自己完全沒想法。  
⠀⠀「好極了，我們開始為寫歌而寫歌了。」Mick打先鋒。  
⠀⠀「不錯，那麼該怎麼寫歌詞？『去他媽的Road Runner Record』？」Frontman回應道。  
⠀⠀「你知道嗎，我們不如先想幾個Riff。」Jim起身，將他的吉他插電。  
⠀⠀「你敢在這裡彈你就死定了，James Root。」Chris Fehn抬頭望向天花板，他的視線可以將整面他媽的天花板盡收眼底，這房間真他媽的小得跟蜂巢一樣。他始終不懂為何他們如此缺乏經費。  
⠀⠀「我同意該先寫些Riff。」Paul說道，將寶特瓶裡的髒水喝光。這水已經放在車上兩個禮拜了才被拿下車，而他們懶得出門採購。  
⠀⠀「噢拜託，你看看那把很硬漢的吉他，看看這個超級窄的房間……」  
⠀⠀「就只是把他媽的Fender。我們得開始做點什麼。」Jim Root反駁道。開始調音。  
⠀⠀Chris翻了個白眼，看向Corey，Corey只對他聳肩好像這是唯一解法。接著數個人離開了房間，不出幾分鐘後便只剩下兩個吉他手、鍵盤手和貝斯手在房內。

-

⠀⠀「讓我問你們。」Chris以一種玩笑的口吻說道，「你們最近有沒有覺得James講話越來越大聲？他以前可不是這種樣子，比較像某種被欺負的傢伙。」這引來Corey的瞪視，Chris覺得越來越離奇。

⠀⠀「……這他媽的有什麼不好？至少你們這群毒蟲可以不寫歌？」

⠀⠀「拜託老兄，幹嘛那麼火爆？我只是問問，沒別的意思。」Chris拍拍他的背，示意他坐下。Corey照做後，將在長凳上的屁股挪到離Chris一公尺遠的地方。  
⠀⠀「Joey，你覺得呢？」他將球拋給一向不惹麻煩的Jordison，Joey就只是在一旁抽大麻，完全沒想過自己有發表意見的必要。  
⠀⠀「……什麼？」  
⠀⠀「你能不能一天不呼麻？操。」Chris嘆口氣，「Shawn？你呢？」  
⠀⠀「算是好事？我怎麼知道。」他停下手邊的事看向Chris，抓了抓油膩的頭皮。他們已經窩在這裡三天了。  
⠀⠀「雖然我不知道他為啥一瞬間變得那麼熱衷於這些。」他又把視線拉回自己腳邊的一個箱子，繼續翻找著不知什麼東西。  
⠀⠀「我他媽在這裡放了好幾包粉，是誰拿走的？」  
⠀⠀接著他喊著Paul的名字走進屋內，對話在這裡結束。  
⠀⠀「Sid？」新對話。  
⠀⠀「你就非要搜集所有人的意見？」年輕DJ蹲在一旁，吐了口煙，「他最近對什麼都躍躍欲試。」  
⠀⠀「是吧，我覺得他肯定找到什麼目標了。」Chris一面篤定地說，一面示意Sid給他一支菸。  
⠀⠀「說不定是終於有想追的女人了。」語畢，Sid從上衣口袋裡拿出一包菸，抽起其中一支並連同打火機一起遞給Chris。點燃後，他們叫起原先蹲坐在地的Joey，讓他和他們一同進屋。留下似乎生著悶氣的Corey一人在屋外。

-

⠀⠀James Root獨自從房裡出來。  
⠀⠀「Corey？為什麼不進來？」他走向他，坐到他右邊。被點到名的人不發一語，只是撇開頭。Jim坐在那，等了他兩分鐘。他知道這種時候除了等待，沒有方法可以讓他們的Frontman說話。  
⠀⠀「……裡面太多人了。」他終於說。  
⠀⠀「只是出來呼吸？到底是為什麼？」  
⠀⠀「你最近有點煩人。」但他這麼說時卻在笑。他望向Jim，露出一個畢生最甜膩的微笑，沒人知道為什麼。  
⠀⠀「是啊，我也覺得。」Jim的眼神定在他臉上，移不開。  
⠀⠀「真的很煩人。」Corey的眼神定在他臉上，移不開。他們就這麼持續了半分鐘之久。  
⠀⠀「咳，」年輕吉他手率先打破這陣沈默，「Chris說你不知道在火大什麼，我就出來看看。」他終於撇開視線。  
⠀⠀「你有想過這樣很奇怪嗎？」  
⠀⠀「哪樣？」  
⠀⠀「你出來找我，這樣。」Corey說道。他們開始不敢看彼此。  
⠀⠀「你是不是想暗示我應該留在那裡寫Riff？」  
⠀⠀「……你喜歡的話。」他們的主唱翻了個白眼。  
⠀⠀「不，我想跟你一起在這裡。」

-

⠀⠀媽的，他真的很想說點什麼。

-

⠀⠀「……Jim，你能不能給我幾句歌詞？」他們坐在原地的第十分鐘，Corey才開口。這跟他預想的根本不同，這不是他想說的。  
⠀⠀「告訴我你剛剛在生氣的事情？」Jim笑了笑回應道。  
⠀⠀「某個人在談論……某個人。不過這根本不是重點，蠢爆了。」  
⠀⠀「談論誰？」  
⠀⠀「就是我在乎的人？」他說，「我他媽的怎麼會知道他是什麼。」  
⠀⠀「……誰在談論？」這不是他想說的。即使Corey的邏輯再怎麼亂七八糟，他早就知道主角是誰了。Jim Root，你真是膽小如鼠，他想。  
⠀⠀「別人？我怎麼知道。」他抓了抓已經被風吹亂的頭髮，跟他的心情一樣亂。  
⠀⠀「我不知道我在說什麼狗屁。」他撇頭，不敢繼續待在這裡。他知道不能再待了。  
⠀⠀「好吧。呃……」  
⠀⠀「算了，進去吧。」Corey起身說道，他沒等Jim便跨出了一大步，像是知道什麼要發生了，硬是逃開。

⠀⠀「不……等等！」  
⠀⠀噢耶穌基督啊他已經搞不懂了。給他一點指引吧。

⠀⠀他眼前的人溫順地停下腳步，誰也沒動。

 

⠀⠀「……你說那不是重點，所以重點是什麼？」  
⠀⠀「重點是，我在這種時候，這種大家都快被自己沒一點才華的腦子給煩死的時候，覺得這種破事情很煩，而不是想點正經事。」他轉過頭來看Jim，「沒有幾個人諒解他，這真的很煩人。我知道這跟我一點關係都沒有……」  
⠀⠀「過來一點，Corey。」Jim Root知道這並不是他的重點。  
⠀⠀「幹嘛？」  
⠀⠀「我要給你歌詞啊。」語畢，他沒等Corey走過來，而是自己起身往前兩步，並抓緊他的手臂。  
⠀⠀「我只會說一次，可以嗎？」  
⠀⠀「……老天，不行。」Corey說道，他知道這不能發生，這絕不能發生。  
⠀⠀「我只會說一次。如果你想忘掉，你忘得掉的。」  
⠀⠀「……不可能。」他搖頭，不敢抬頭看他。  
⠀⠀「拜託，聽這一次，我不想後悔。我知道我們有一樣的感覺。」  
⠀⠀「……你說吧，算了。」操他的不能發生，操他的。  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀「」

-

⠀⠀他們在這個爛時機接吻，這個吻太輕了，太重了，太甜了，太苦了，太明確了，太糢糊了。  
⠀⠀而Corey Taylor只將這句歌詞寫進記憶，只寫在這麼一個地方，只寫這麼一次。  
⠀⠀但他永遠也沒忘掉，他根本忘不掉。  
⠀⠀Jim Root騙了他，也只有這麼一次。

-

⠀⠀兩對唇相當懦弱地碰到一起，分開。Corey覺得整個過程都很混亂，像暈船，他不知道自己要身處何處，才能發生這種事。  
⠀⠀「Corey，」是Jim的聲音讓他站穩腳步，「我們能不能繼續這樣？」  
⠀⠀「我不想再回到原點了。」Jim將他擁入懷中，不知所措。  
⠀⠀「不。」他將對方推開，「我不想讓你變成這種人。」  
⠀⠀「哪種人？」

⠀⠀「我不想讓你成為的人。」

⠀⠀「Jim，你還有很好的前途，別毀在這種蠢事上。」  
⠀⠀「……是嗎。」James Root頓了數秒。苦笑著，珍惜地撫著懷中那人的臉頰。  
⠀⠀「我也不想讓你成為這種人，Corey，我也不想毀掉你。」他說，「但我還有機會吻你嗎？」  
⠀⠀「……對不起。」  
⠀⠀「不，這樣對誰都好。」狗屁，一點也不好。  
⠀⠀「是啊。」媽的，才不是。

⠀⠀「進屋吧。」

-

⠀⠀滑結沒有一首曲子唱過「我愛你」。

⠀⠀


End file.
